Art, Tea, and Saving Princess Zelda
by GeorgiaTheSteven
Summary: Second story in a thing that I do so I suggest that you read The Boys Next Door before this. It will make more sense that way. Sophie meets an interesting young man in a video game store. Stuff happens. I suck at descriptions. KickThePJ/OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Nintendo or any of its products.**

Chapter 1

I didn't really know why I'd bothered to come. My mom knew I wasn't into this type of thing.

"Hey Mom, mind if I go and look in some shops on my own?" I asked.

"Sure Hun." She looked kind of disappointed. "Just meet us back at the fountain."

"Sure! Bye!" I said walking off through the busy mall. I decided to go and find a store that sold art supplies. At least while I lived here I'd have different things to paint. I remembered the sunny beaches of California and compared them to the rainy streets of London. The change wasn't the most welcome, but I was trying to look on the bright side. My mother's job had brought us here and I knew that there was nothing that could help that. Neither of us wanted to move and my brother put up a lot of a fight but we eventually accepted the fact that we would just have to leave our friends and the city we loved behind. Of course I could have just stayed there, I'm old enough, but I had no other family. I couldn't just leave my mom to care for Dylan on her own. I loved them both too much.

I found an art store and bought a canvas and a wide selection of acrylic paints and brushes. I then went to find a store that sold video games. I didn't think I'd get out much while I was here, might as well spend my time inside doing something fun.

"Hey Chris look! You can get Ocarina of Time for the 3DS!" I young man shouted excitedly from across the store. Everyone turned to look at him and he clasped his hand over his mouth. I giggled. English boys sure were crazy. I decided to investigate though. I love the Legend of Zelda series and I had the newest Nintendo DS so I figured I'd check it out. I strolled over to where the young man was standing with a bored looking friend. I kneeled down to pick up a copy of the game and started reading the back. It sounded like it was the same as the original N64 game.

I stood up and walked into the boy, dropping the game. How very clever of me.

"I'm very sorry!" he said bending down to pick up the box.

"It's me who should be sorry. I walked into you," I said adjusting my glasses. "Thanks by the way," I said taking the game.

"It's fine," he smiled. "So do you like the Legend of Zelda too or did you just think it looked interesting?"

"I love the Legend of Zelda Games! I used to play them with my brother all the time!" I grinned.

"That's great! I've always loved Nintendo games, especially Metroid," he laughed.

"Me too! I always thought Samus was so badass!"

"Umm PJ, I'd heat to break this up but HMV will be closing soon. You promised we'd go this time!" the other boy interrupted.

"Oh okay Chris. Well it was nice meeting you!" he waved walking off to the counter to pay for his game.

I spent a bit longer looking at games and then paid for them at the counter. I had ended up buying waaay more than I had planned. My mom wouldn't be too happy.

I met my family at the fountain in the middle of the mall.

"So what did you buy Sophie?" Mom asked.

"Just some games and art stuff," I replied. We went to eat at a place called Nando's. I didn't really have any idea why everyone thought so highly of it.

When I got home, full and exhausted, I put away the clothes my mom had forced me into buying and collapsed on my bed. I didn't even bother changing. I just fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off, I want to say sorry for the lack of chapters to this story in the past week. I've been drained of all energy and creativity and it was horrible D: Don't worry though because I think I've got it back! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

"Good luck you two!" I called as my brother Dylan and my mother walked out of the door. Dylan was starting a new school and was to be in 'Year 9' as they say in the crazy country called England. My mom was starting work at a science lab, studying medicine and vaccines and stuff. That's the whole reason we moved here. Anyhow I had the whole day to myself. I felt rather lonely and I didn't have any friends here. I went to the library. I'm not sure why but I had this urge to read a book of some sort. I heard there was a big library in London so I went to it.

I found the section marked 'Art and Crafts' and picked up a large book about watercolours. I'm not usually into non-fiction stuff but I find most art related things interesting so I gave it a go. I slumped down onto a soft chair in the corner of the room and began to read.

A couple of chapters in, it was getting pretty boring. It was stupid too. I could write about better techniques than this. I looked up and yawned. A couple of shelves away stood a tall, curly haired young man… the same one I had seen in the shop yesterday. I looked over at him curiously. He seemed to be looking at books about weird instruments. He glanced at me and I quickly looked down at my book but he had already caught my gaze.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl from the game shop yesterday?" he asked walking over slowly.

"Uh, yeah! We were talking about Nintendo games or something?" I smiled shyly.

"Yeah! That was it! So… whatcha reading?" he asked.

"A stupid book about watercolours. It doesn't make much sense," I sighed

"So you're interested in art?"

"Yep! I love art!" I glanced at the book in his hands, "What's that about?"

"Oh, just instruments. It's a pretty good read if you're into that sort of thing," he grinned. "Where are you from anyway? Is that an American accent I hear?"

"Oh I'm from LA. I moved here with my mom and my brother. Why's it so cold here anyway? Isn't it meant to be summer?" I questioned.

"Welcome to June in England!" he sighed, shaking his head.

I frowned. "I'm kind of bored. Do you know where there are any interesting books in this library?"

"Well you could try the graphic novels… No wait! Have you seen the children's section yet?" he gasped.

"No…" I said unsurely.

"Come on!" he yelled happily, pulling me up onto my feet. He dragged me by the hand through the library until we got to a doorway with a curtain. He pulled back the curtain revealing a big room. There was no main light, just many fairy lights scattered everywhere. The walls were covered in shelves of books except for one corner which had a translucent canopy over many cushions and beanbags. There were a few tables with pieces of paper and pens scattered on them, presumably for drawing or writing, and piles of soft toys around the room.

"Woah…" I whispered to myself. It was completely empty of children.

"Go and sit down," the man said waving towards the beanbags.

"… Would you mind telling me your name sir?" I asked, walking towards the canopy.

"PJ," he replied. "And you?"

"Sophie."

PJ selected a book from a shelf marked 'Fairy tales' and walked over to where I was now sat on a red beanbag. He sat next to me and showed me the book.

"Goldilocks and the Three Bears?" he asked, checking that I liked the story.

I smiled. "My dad used to read this to me when I was young. He would always say that I was his Goldilocks, always getting myself into trouble. I was a pretty curious kid."

"You've got the hair for it," he said looking at my curly blonde hair.

"I guess I do!" I laughed.

He opened the book and began reading. He used funny voices for the bears which made me laugh but made me say Goldilocks' parts. It ended unexpectedly dark for a book we had found in the children's section, ending with the line, 'And she was never seen again'. PJ had a really nice story telling voice.

"Thank you," I giggled when he had finished.

"For what?" he smiled, slightly confused.

"For making my day. We should hang out again soon PJ." I grinned. I checked the time on my phone and sighed. "I have to go now. My mother wants me to walk my brother home from school."

"Wait, what's your number? I can't let you leave without knowing!" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter will be told from PJ's perspective._

Chapter 3

I looked outside. It was raining yet again. When was it not raining? I could here an infrequent, high pitched noise coming from outside. I couldn't see any thing. I went and sat back on my bed, plucking at the strings of my ukulele. But the noise didn't stop. I opened my window so I could hear it more clearly. I could hear now that it was a meow. I saw a little black cat trapped in the bushes. I pulled a coat on and rushed outside to free it.

"Hey buddy," I said picking it up. It meowed softly and licked my hand. "Where did you come from?"

I looked at the tag attached to it's collar. He was called Link. "And so the hero needs rescuing," I laughed to myself. His address was only down the road and the weather was horrible so I thought I'd take him back. I walked down the quiet cul-de-sac until I reached house number 86. I knocked on the door, still holding 'Link' I my arms.

"How may I help- PJ?" It was Sophie!

"Hi! Is this your cat?" I smiled, presenting her with the kitten.

She took him off me, "Thank you! I was wondering where he had gotten to. So do you live on this cul-de-sac too?"

"Yeah, I live in a rented house with some friends," I reply running my hands through my soaking hair.

"Why don't you come in? You'll get a cold if you stay out there for too long," she smiled apologetically.

"Sure, why not?" I said stepping inside. I followed her into the kitchen where she put Link down and made me a cup of tea.

"Would you like a towel to dry yourself off a bit?" she asked taking my coat and hanging it up somewhere.

"If you wouldn't mind…" I nodded. "Thanks." She handed me the towel and I rubbed it on my hair.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. A teenage boy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sis, who's…" He trailed off and his eyes widened. "Is that KickthePJ?" he blinked.

"What?" Sophie frowned, obviously confused.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you," I grinned.

"Oh… wow…" he said standing in the doorway shyly.

"…Guys? What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"PJ has a YouTube channel, I watch his videos," her brother grinned. "What's PJ doing in our house anyway?"

"I invited him in. I've met him a couple of times already" said Sophie.

"Well it was great meeting you Peej! I'll leave you two alone now.

"Bye!" I smiled.

"So… YouTube?" Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Yep! It's kinda my job. Do you have a job?"

"Not really. I sell paintings sometimes on Etsy though."

"Really?! Can I see some?" I said excitedly.

"Uh, sure, I guess…" she blushed.

She lead me up to her room and opened the door.

"Oh wow. These are amazing!" I said, rushing over to a few video game themed canvases. I picked one up carefully, the Mario one. "How much do you sell them for?"

"About $20 usually."

"They're worth so much more…" my attention quickly diverted to the Nintendo 64 sat in front of my TV. "What games do you have?" She gestured to a box on the windowsill and I rooted through it. Then I glanced at his watch. "Shit. I have to go. I'd like to play with you though sometime…"

She giggled. "That sounded wrong."

"N-no not in that I way I'm not like that! I wouldn't…"

"It's okay Peej, cool it!" she laughed. "Anyway, feel free to drop by sometime."

I left her house quickly and walked home through the rain. But I'd forgotten my coat... shit.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter will be told from Sophie's perspective._

Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" I look at my sunken eyed brother.

"I'm fine Soph," he mumbles.

"Tell me Dylan!" I say assertively.

He looks down and his face goes pale. "I told the people at school."

I nod, understanding immediately. "That you're gay?"

"Yeah." He sighs. We are both sitting on my bed, watching some random British TV show.

"How did it come about?" I asked.

"A girl said she liked me today. I just told her the truth and said I was gay. Everyone knew after a bit."

"And they're giving you hell for it?" I could feel the rage bubbling inside of me.

"No, they are just acting differently. Like they don't want to catch my gay or something…" he frowned.

I put my arm around him. "It's okay. They'll accept it. It's not like they've never seen a gay kid before."

He just nodded and walked swiftly out of the room.

Then I got a text:

_Hey, Sophie! Would you like to go out sometime? I'm supposed to be seeing my friends tonight and I don't think they'd mind if you came. I'll be setting off in about an hour so let me know! PJ._

Why the hell not? I text back:

_Yeah I'd love to! Just drop by my house and I'll be there with you. See ya then xx _

I tell Dylan that I'm going out and to keep himself safe as our mom is working late tonight.

"Have fun," he says, trying to sound cheery.

I grab a shower and change into something more presentable than joggers and then it's 6:55. Only about five more minuets. I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad to be seeing him.

I am lost in thought when he rings to the doorbell so it trip over some shoes in the hallway. I stumble into the door and open it where a very confused PJ stands.

"Uh hi…" he says, trying not to laugh.

"Hey," I say trying to smooth down my hair. We both look at each other for a minute then we both burst out laughing. "So where I we going?" I ask, still suppressing giggles as we get into his car.

"My friends Dan and Phil's apartment. Just so you know, the one with the brown hair is Dan and the one with the black hair is Phil. Phil has a girlfriend so don't get any ideas. She's called Hayley, she'll probably be there, and she's really nice. I think my other friend Chris is going to be there too he also has brown hair but Dan's is more… emoish than Chris's." He explains.

When we get there we are greeted by young woman about a head smaller than me.

"Hey Hayley!" PJ grins "This is Sophie." He gestures at me.

"Hello Sophie!" she smiles shyly before taking my hand to shake it.

"Uh, hi," I say rather awkwardly. We walk into the apartment and I can hear a song I recognise playing. Who was that band…? Muse! My brother really likes Muse. Hayley guides us over to the living area where three boys are sat.

"Take a seat!" the brown haired one with straight hair says. He must be Dan. I sit on the couch next to him. "So you're Sophie right? PJ's told us a lot about you."

"Really?" I can't help bust smile. "And you must be Dan, Phil, Chris and Hayley," I say looking at each of them as I say their names. They all nod.

"So do you like Guitar Hero Sophie?" Chris asks.

"Are we gonna play Guitar Hero?!" I say excitedly.

"Hell yes we are!" Dan says hi-fiving me. We set up the equipment and for the first round; it's Dan on guitar, Phil on drums and me on other guitar thing. This is gonna be fun.

We smash the song! We were actually awesome! After a few songs we decide to play Lips instead. It's a singing game. Oh shit. I'm terrible at singing. Fortunately for me, no one really takes it seriously and we all just laugh at Dan and Phil's Phantom of the Opera duet. I and Hayley do a song together too. She has quite a nice voice really.

The evening just generally goes on like this, laughing, singing songs, telling jokes. And filming things?

"Why are you guys doing stuff with cameras?" I ask blankly.

"A YouTube thing," Phil smiles.

"Yeah we're doing a 'day in the life' sort of thing today, seemed like a good day to do it on. You don't mind do you?" said Dan.

"Not at all!" I grin.

So all of these people are YouTubers? Woah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I have neglected this story so much. I'm sorry bbz pls don't leave meh ;_;. I'll try to get more into this story. I've got so many ideas for other things but I'm finding this so hard to write. Once again I'm really sorry. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

_This chapter will be told from PJ's perspective._

Chapter 5

_Good lord, _I thought to myself watching Hayley and Sophie singing another very off tune duet. _How much alcohol have they had?_

Dan was looking rather drunk as well but I'm pretty sure he was aware of what was happening. Chris was sat there yawning and Phil was giggling. I think the only one that hadn't been drinking was me.

"Guys, it's getting pretty late, I think me and Sophie should be heading back home now," I said, holding in a laugh. Dan was looking at me with crossed eyes. He tends to do that when he drinks too much.

"But I'm having fun PJ!" Sophie laughed falling onto one of the sofas.

Then Hayley started crying. "What's wrong Hay?" Phil said softly, hugging his completely intoxicated girlfriend.

"I… just love all of you so much!" she sobbed. "I'm so lucky to have you all!" She tried to force a kiss onto Phil.

He pushed her face away slightly. "Hayley, I think we'd better get you back to your apartment," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"O-okay" she said wiping her eyes and standing up shakily, taking Phil's hand.

"I'll see you guys in a minute," Phil sighed, leading her out of the apartment. Hayley doesn't drink often, but when she does she gets smashed.

"Seriously Sophie, we need to go! It's almost 2am." I said assertively.

"You're so stupid PJ," she muttered.

I laughed. "I heard that. Your mother and brother will be wondering where you are, so let's go. Bye guys!" I said as we made out way to the door.

"GET SOME, PJ!" Chris suddenly yelled. I blushed and rushed Sophie onto the corridor.

"By you two," Phil smiled emerging from Hayley's apartment.

"BYE DAN!" Sophie giggled. "Wait… you're not Dan! IMPOSTER!"

"Bye Phil." I shook my head and smiled.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight Peej," Sophie slurred.

"Me too, but you're really drunk."

"Yeah," she said. Well at least she was aware of that fact. "Hey PJ. I really… I like your face." Then she leaned onto me and kissed me.

I was shocked. Really shocked. I even kissed her back for a couple of seconds. But I had to push her away. This kiss probably meant nothing to her. This is not how I'd pictured it happening.

"Why'd ya stop?" she complained.

"Because you're really, really drunk!"

"Yeah."

God.

The drive home was silent. What was I going to say when I got to her house? "Oh I'm sorry, I took you're daughter to a party where she got really drunk. Sorry it's so late, here you go!" I said sarcastically to myself.

When we got there, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello," a small woman wearing a lab coat smiled knowingly as she opened the door. She looked a lot like Sophie, just smaller and older.

"Um… your daughter is rather drunk, sorry. We went to a friend's house…" I stammered nervously.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely. I can see that you're not drunk. You must be a responsible young man. I know how my daughter gets around alcohol. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused you," she said apologetically. Really? Shock number two of the evening. I thought she'd be really angry.

"Oh it was no problem. She's a really nice girl. She just gets a bit crazy when she'd had too much to drink."

Sophie's mum took her barely conscious daughter inside, thanked me again and wished me a good evening.

Okay.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter will be told from Sophie's perspective._

Chapter 6

I woke up at a loud knock at my bedroom door at 1pm with the worst headache ever. How much exactly had I drunk?

"Sophie! PJ's here!" Dylan shouted.

Shit. "Okay! Just a sec!" I quickly slipped on a shirt and some jeans that were just lying on the floor, dragged a brush through my hair and rushed downstairs.

"Hello PJ," I said weakly, walking into the living room.

"Good morning gorgeous!" he grinned.

"It's the afternoon though…" I sighed, not catching his sarcasm.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I sat down tiredly next to him.

"I'm pretty sure I have a terrible hangover."

"Well you did drink a lot. I'll go and make a cup of tea for you."

"You're the guest! You shouldn't have to do that!" I protested.

"But I'm also your friend," he argued. I gave up.

"Fine. I'll be in my room. Second door to the left at the top of the stairs."

PJ went to the kitchen and I went to my room. I sunk down onto my bed and moaned. Hangovers and period pains. Why?

Peej knocked on my door a couple of minutes later.  
"Come in," I called. He handed me my mug and sat down next to me on the bed.

"So about last night…" he started.

"What actually happened? I can't remember most of it."

"Well you sang a few songs, danced a bit," he started blushing, "and you kissed me. I kissed you back but then I realised that it meant nothing to you because you were drunk…"

Oh.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I mean I like you, I really like you, maybe as even more than just a friend, even though we've only known each other for a few days, but I'd never normally do that! That's crazy! I'm crazy!" I blabbered. This is what happens when I get nervous. I say everything. EVERYTHING. Everything that I feel about a situation. Well I'd just got myself into deeper shit.

"Hey don't shake so much. You'll spill your tea," he smiled warmly. Why did he have to do this? "I think I like you too. Let's take this slowly, see what happens and if everything turns out okay I think we'd be a damn cute couple."

Wat.

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? Did he just confess that he liked me? What's going on? I'm so confused! _My brain was just spiralling out of control.

All I could do was blush and mumble, "Okay. Would you like to play a game?"

Well that didn't make me sound like a freak or anything.

"Yeah! How about we start a new save file on a Legend of Zelda game and try to save the world together? It will give us an excuse to see each other more often," he giggled. God damn was he adorable.

"Sure…"


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter will be told from PJ's perspective._

Chapter 7

"GOD PJ. YOU DIED. MOTHER GOHMA IS ONLY THE FIRST BOSS!" Sophie yelled.

"But she's a spider…" I frowned.

"Are you scared of spiders?" she said almost spluttering with laughter.

"NO."

"You are, aren't you," she smirked.

"I _used_ to be, when I was a kid. I made my dad beat this boss and haven't been able to beat her on the first try since."

She took the controller off of me. "I'll do it then. Otherwise we'll be here all day."

I watched her kill the spidery thing with ease, burning with envy and annoyance. I wanted to do it. I sat there sulking.

"PJ, what are you doing?" She said, pausing the game and turning my head towards her. I didn't reply. "Peej," she sighed, "did you really want to beat her this time?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I just don't feel good enough. I can't save Hyrule."

"PJ It's a game. I don't care if you kind of suck at defeating one boss. Everyone needs help sometimes. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, but are you really going to get all depressed just because of your random childhood fears?" she said softly.

I shook my head "No I'm not. I'm sorry. I got kind of carried away."

"To be fair I was being rather childish too…" Sophie shrugged.

"Well we could always be even more childish!" I poked the sides of her waist.

"AHH! No please don't! I'm really- AHHH!" she exclaimed as I poked her again.

"Oh really?!" I grinned menacingly, tickling her even more.

"N-NO! STO- STOP!" She yelled, gasping for air. She was no longer sat upright; she was lying across her bed, clutching her sides with me leaning over her, almost on top of her. I carried on tickling her. This was just too much fun.

Until she started tickling me.

"Sophie, I really wouldn't –hahaha- do that! Please don't- AHAHAHA!"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME PJ LIGUORI?!" she boomed, still laughing.

Then her hands dropped down and she stopped laughing and clutched her stomach. She moaned slightly.

"Are you okay Soph?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" tears were forming in her eyes. I couldn't figure out what might be wrong but then I realised. Lady things.

"Hmm," I hummed adjusting myself so I was no longer practically on top of her; instead I lay next to her. "I understand"

She went bright red but she didn't deny it. She just lay there, tears trickling down her face. I went to get her another cup of tea.

"Thanks." She said wiping her eyes when I handed her the tea. "I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing" she muttered, sipping her drink.

"Well it's not like you can help it. I really don't mind."

"Thank you." She put down her mug and hugged me. I was kind of taken by surprise. She's the first girl I've been close to since Lex. So yeah, it was nice to be like this.

She lay back down on her back again. "PJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?" she grinned.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Kiss me."

"But don't you have… pains?"

"They're gone."

I had to do it. I just couldn't resist. I leaned over her, and pecked her lips. That seemed to go down well. I kissed her properly then and she ran her fingers through my hair. But then she pulled away suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"PJ, what are we? Like are we just intimate friends or are we in a flirtation ship? Where is this going?"

"I don't know. I guess it's whatever we decide we want it to be."

"So if we both wanted we could be a couple?" she said, biting her lip.

"Do you want us to be a couple?" I inquired.

"I… yes," she nodded.

"Then that's what we are. Peej and Soph, boyfriend and girlfriend!" I grinned.

She grinned in response.

"So we could carry on playing Ocarina of Time…" Sophie glanced at the TV screen.

"We could! Kick some Gohma butt!"

And that's just what she did.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter will be told from Sophie's perspective_

Chapter 8

PJ and I were at my brother's school, waiting to take him home. Dylan had been a bit sensitive since he came out to his class mates. Students were starting to flood out but we couldn't see Dylan anywhere.

"What're you gonna do about it faggot?" I heard someone say from a distance.

"Just leave me alone!" It was Dylan.

"I bet you fancy me don't you?" another voice teased.

Peej looked at me, concerned. "Did I just here Dylan?" I had explained that Dylan was gay to PJ already so he knew what might be happening.

"I said leave me alone!" Dylan growled.

"We have to do some thing PJ!" I cried. The conversation was coming from behind a brick wall we were standing in front of. We peered around it to see five boys gathered around Dylan. They were pushing him around, sneering at him.

"HEY!" PJ yelled "WOULD YOU MIND TAKING YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FRIEND."

The boys turned around. The tallest one walked over to PJ. He wasn't PJ's height but he was taller than me. "Are you gay for this little fag?"

"No. No he isn't. For one he's 21, making him way to old for Dylan. And he's also my boyfriend. Now get the hell away from my brother!" I almost screamed.

They shoved Dylan towards us "Your boyfriend is probably gay anyway. He'll be boning his friend behind your back or something."

Dylan tensed, I'm sure he was ready to punch the hell out of them.

"Just leave the ignorant bastards Dylan. They're not worth it," PJ sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT US YOU PRICK!?" shouted one of the other boys. He tried to punch PJ but he was able to block him and pin him up against the wall.

"Look kid, I don't know what your deal is but you have no need to harass Dylan. So what if he's gay? It doesn't effect you does it? Grow up and start acting like a man!" PJ snarled. I'd never seen him like this before.

"OKAY JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" The boy cried. Peej dropped the boy and they all ran off.

"Are you okay Dylan? They didn't hurt you did they?" I frowned.

"I'm fine! Let's just go."

**AN: I'm sorry this is only a short chapter but I think I just needed to get this part out of the way. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter will be told from Sophie's perspective_

Chapter 9

They never bothered Dylan after that. We contacted the school and those boys were severely punished. He seems a bit happier now.

PJ and I were in my room, eating pizza. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. He smiled slightly to himself and then said "Hey Soph? Do you think you could paint something for me?"

"Uhh sure, any requests?"

"Umm... a kind of Goldilocks and the Three Bears type thing if you wouldn't mind. You know that book could be one of the reasons we were ever friends. It brought us closer," he grinned.

I smiled back "Awh… sure. Would you like to help? It wouldn't feel right doing something that would mean so much to us without you."

"Sure!"

We got to work at 7pm and stayed up until 5am just painting. When we had finished we both looked at each other and grinned. We left the painting to dry and I lay in PJ's arms. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I heard PJ whisper, "Goodnight Goldilocks…" And it was in that moment that I fell in love with PJ Liguori.

**AN: So that was the last chapter. Very short I know but I haven't really got any idea where else I could go with this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
